


Hooked on You

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom!Jean, I'm seriously so bad at writing the gay, Jean is a newly discovered gay and Eren is willing to help him figure himself out, Just smut, M/M, Not very good smut though, Oh boy smut, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut, erejean - Freeform, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks his life is falling apart until he meets someone who's falling apart just as much as he is and they bring each other balance. Porn without plot really, Bottom!Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on You

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request on my blog for Bottom!JEan and I don't like to let people down so I did it! This is my first try at bottom Jean in the 2.5 years I've been writing for him. I rarely do gay Jean in general so this was definitely a challenge but a very enjoyable one! Thanks for the request and please request more at http://the-cutest-normie.tumblr.com/ !!!

At this point, on his fourth glass of scotch and counting, Jean was starting to wonder what he was doing here. His life was falling apart and his wife had just filed for their divorce. He didn’t know what he had expected though, she walked in on him making out with his best friend. His guy best friend. He’d known for years that he’d had a “fruity” side but by all scenarios he’d managed to avoid using the word gay to describe himself. Until tonight where he found himself sitting on a bar stool in the town’s gay bar. He’d thought that he’d feel more at home here since for once, he could be himself but he just felt more alienated because he felt guilty. This time last week he had a family, a wife and two kids, but now he was alone. Not only that but he was confident he’d lose his job at the local elementary school as a math teacher, the school board had a low tolerance for gay affairs amongst teachers and they’d certainly cut him loose. Finishing what was left of the bitter liquid in the bottom of his glass before turning it upside down on the counter Jean waved down the bartender for another drink. When the man complied, he nodded and thanked him. His hands sliding under the fabric of his velvet car coat to pull a twenty out of the breast pocket of his button up shirt to toss it down on the counter. Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he waited patiently for his drink. Avoiding the fact that he was already buzzed and this next glass would put him well over his limit. 

But he sipped away at it anyway, occasionally pulling his phone out of his pocket in hopes that his wife would message him. In all honesty, he missed her. A lot. Even if things had gotten awful between them he definitely wished he could go back. He’d become the guy living in a motel room that still wore his ring everywhere. Even here. Nothing was able to pull him out of his self-loathing fits like this except for getting so drunk that he forgot how said he was.

Hearing a commotion from the backroom, Jean looked up to see a large man carrying a shorter brunet who was screaming and carrying on. His nose was bleeding badly and he had a black eye. His cheek was split and it was more than obvious he’d gotten into a fight. Watching curiously, he tried to figure out what had happened but when the man that was being carried was tossed onto the floor to make a loud slamming noise, he jumped in shock. Completely awake now he stared down at the male laying on the ground. “You cocksuckers!” He yelled, scrambling to his feet to shove the other guy. It was obvious he’d lost whatever fight had occurred and was trying to keep it going despite the limp in his step and the way he was favoring his shoulder. 

“Eren!” The bartender, a short man with dark hair, walked around from where he stood behind the bar and pulled Eren into the stool next to him. “Sit the hell down.” Jean watched as the man retrieved the first aid kit from behind the bar and went back to this brunet, named Eren. He was very obviously pouting, his bottom lip jutted out so that the cut on it was more noticeable. His small hands gripped the stool to prop himself up even though he looked like he’d had the daylight beaten out of him.

“What’d I tell you about fighting in here?! Do you have any idea how bad that is for business?” Jean sipped at his drink, listening in on the conversation out of curiosity. 

“Son of a bitch had it coming, Levi.” He muttered, choking on blood until the elder man handed him a handkerchief to cough into. 

“They always do. You always say that but it never stops. I didn’t bring you in off the street for you to fight like this.” Levi began wiping the crusted blood away from Eren’s face, dabbing at it with a cloth only to have the brunet whimper in pain. 

“I can’t help it when they talk about my mom like that!” He snapped, the pain obvious in his eyes and Jean actually felt sorry for this badly beaten stranger. Apparently so did the bartender because he didn’t speak again until he was applying salve to the small male’s wounds. 

“Just be more careful next time.” 

“Sure thing, pops.” Swiveling around in the stool, Eren looked at Jean for the first time. Obviously intrigued by him, the beat up male cocked his head to the side and admired the blond’s remarkably well-kept appearance. Jean ignored the stranger’s interest, casually sipping at his drink until it was gone. The man must have noticed the ring on his finger because all of a sudden he let out a quiet giggle and leaned back in the stool.

“Does your wife know you’re a faggot?” Immediately assuming that he was judging him, Jean gritted his teeth and clenched one of his fists.

“Leave me alone, kid. It looks like you got your ass beat enough tonight.” By this time, Eren was too intrigued to give up on him.

“Oh, so you’re still closeted then?” Eren was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, nothing fancy but he definitely didn’t appear to be struggling. Of course that was aside from the blood splattered to his thigh, his pants stained from what Jean assumed was his fight.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Then why are you here, asshole?” Eren reached out to shove Jean’s shoulder, scooting his stool a little closer in the process. 

“To get drunk.” 

“Well you look lonely.” Jean couldn’t deny it. He really was. When he said nothing, Eren took it as an opportunity to try again. “You are, aren’t you?” He grinned, showing off his toothy smile and the tall blond couldn’t resist from turning to look at him full on for the first time that evening. He had tan skin and soft looking lips, he wasn’t very big and he had almost a feminine build to him but at the same time he was still toned. Nodding at the question, Jean looked away in either embarrassment or annoyance.

“No fucking wonder, dude. You’re annoying me already.” Eren mumbled, reaching over to down what was left in Jean’s glass.

“What the fuck?” He growled, his piercing hazel eyes shifting to glare at Eren. 

“You look like you’ve had enough.” Giving his shoulder a rough shove, Eren laughed. 

“Still. I wasn’t done.” He waved his finger in front of the blond’s face, watching as he recoiled in shock. It was obvious that he’d had enough. 

“Uh-huh.” He muttered, resting his elbow on the bar and his hand on Jean’s thigh. “You a bottom or a top?” To this, the other male’s cheeks dusted a dark shade of red and he cleared his throat. In all honesty he didn’t know. He’d never been with a guy other than the one kiss. Thinking the question over in his head, he’d always been dominant so he wanted to say top but at the same time he didn’t know the first thing about anal sex let alone gay sex. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“I’m making it my business.” Jean groaned in annoyance, his eyes fluttering as he grew wary from sitting in the stool. His body was sore and he just wanted to go home and sleep. When he stood up, Eren just watched him.

“I’m going home now.” Turning on his heel to start towards the door, he was relieved when he didn’t hear the other male following him. But once he got outside and found that it was raining, he partially was disappointed that he hadn’t followed. As annoying as he already thought Eren was, Jean was intrigued by him and he was pretty hot. Waiting to wave down a cab, he stood in the rain. Shivering and cold. When he heard someone walk up behind him he turned around and looked down to see the short brunet standing before him.

“What do you want now?” Instead of answering, Eren stood on his toes to grab Jean by the collar and drag him down enough that he could kiss him. His fingers going to the shaggy undercut to brush over the short part of it. Eren cupped the taller male’s cheek with one hand and kissed him hard. He bit at Jean’s lower lip gently and slid his tongue past the other’s lips. At first, Jean was too dumbfounded to kiss back but eventually he gave in and melted into the kiss. Whimpering submissively against Eren’s lips, the blond rested his hands on Eren’s hips to hold him close. He could taste the faint copper from what he assumed was blood still lingering on Eren’s lips. He shivered, his clothes soaked through from the rain. When they pulled apart, Eren wiped at his mouth with his forearm and hummed. Raising his hand to call a cab over that was approaching them. 

“Can I go back to your place with you?” Eren asked and Jean became annoyed again by the rude request. But he obliged, nodding. The shorter male lunged forward and opened the cab door, not offering to let Jean in first. Instead he jumped in to relieve himself from the cold rain. Rolling his eyes before following, he gave directions to his hotel room which Eren quickly picked up on.

“A hotel?” 

“Yeah I got kicked out.” 

“Ah. For being gay?” 

“None of your business.” 

“You’re so uptight.” 

“You piss me off.” Jean muttered, raising an eyebrow and glaring in his direction. 

“Is that why you kissed me?” 

“You kissed me!” He snapped, his eyes widening in shock and Eren only laughed. 

“You’re so easy to work up.” The two sat in silence, Jean had no clue what he was even doing. It was a rare occasion that he got drunk enough to bring a stranger home from the bar. Especially a guy. But he found himself eager, for years he’d been wondering what it’d be like to be with a guy. So long he’d been keeping his interests a secret and hiding himself behind a straight façade. When they got to the hotel, Eren hopped out and made a run for the building. Leaving Jean to pay for the cab and manage for himself through the rain.

“You could’ve waited.” He mumbled, pulling the keycard out of his pocket.

“This is a nice hotel, you can actually afford to stay here?” 

“Eh. It’s nothing special.” Eren was used to following people home to motels, not upscale hotels that probably offered a waffle iron in the morning for breakfast. Raising an eyebrow, Jean turned to the strange male that’d basically followed him home.

“…You’re not some kinda prostitute, are you?” Eren turned to glare at him before shaking his head. 

“No!” He barked, following Jean into the elevator and watching as he clicked the button. “I’m just lonely and you seem like you could use the company.”   
The blond nodded and left it at that. He didn’t really want to know where Eren had come from, all he knew was that he really did want him here now.

“You nervous?” Eren questioned, a hint of worry to his voice and it shocked Jean because so far he’d been nothing but a pain in the ass.

“Uh…I guess so.” He admitted, he was nervous. He didn’t exactly know what to do and he really hoped that Eren did. “I don’t know what you plan on doing but…I’m new to this whole /gay/ thing.”   
He turned his head down in humiliation, not used to admitting that he was gay publicly. Until now, he’d been made to feel disgusting and guilty for how he was.

“You need to stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” 

“Acting like something is wrong with you. It’s insulting. Even to me, since you brought me home.” 

“Sorry, I’m not used to…this.” Jean shifted uncomfortably before stopping in front of his room long enough to swipe the card and push the door open.   
The cool air hit them both and Jean breathed out a sigh of relief and kicked his shoes off. He had no idea what to do next so he dropped his coat to the floor and turned to Eren. 

“So uh…you wan-” Before he could finish his sentence the shorter male’s lips were on his. Eren laced his fingers into the stiff fabric of Jean’s button up, giving it one strong yank to send the buttons flying across the room. The male’s toned abs and chest were exposed so that Eren could feel over his soft skin. Jean was much larger but it was obvious that Eren knew what he was doing so he had no problem taking the lead. Jean laced his arms around the petite brunette and enveloped himself deep into the kiss. This feeling, he was instantly hooked on. He felt normal for the first time since kissing his best friend, like he could finally be himself. The blond tugged on Eren’s shirt and it wasn’t long before the male was holding his hands above his head so he could take it off. The kiss broke, and Jean looked over his lover’s body eagerly. Biting his lip, he let out a hum of approval. “…wow.” He muttered in disbelief, his words catching in his throat.

“Am I your first guy..? Wait-…what’s your name?” It just occurred to Eren that he hadn’t learned this stranger’s name yet.

“Jean.” Eren laughed. 

“Pretentious. I’m-”

“Eren.” The taller male’s lips curving into a grin. “I heard the bartender call you that.” Eren smiled wrapping his fingers into the loops on Jean’s pants to walk him backwards and shove him down against the bed. Falling forward so that he was straddling Jean’s hips on the bed, Eren pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket to toss it onto the bed. This intimidated the other male, causing him to bite his lip and stare at the stuff anxiously. Eren had every intention on taking this all the way and as much as he wanted to too, he was scared. Kisses to his neck and jaw brought him back to his nerves and he let out a soft moan before dragging his nails down the other’s back. 

“Good boy.” Eren purred, reaching between them to palm over the blond’s jeans. “You’re hard for me.” Popping the button out of its latch, Eren stood on his knees so that he could yank Jean’s pants down. The other male complied, kicking them off so that he lay in his boxers under Eren. Gently pulling the thin fabric down over the blond’s hips, Eren gasped when he saw Jean’s cock. His eyebrows raised and he looked up at him with a huge grin.

“I hope you plan on bottoming cuz there’s no way I’d be able to take all of this.” He admitted sheepishly, pouring some lube onto the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Jean’s cock and stroking over his length. The larger male’s first reaction was to gasp out in pleasure. He threw his head back against the mattress and his hands gripped into the sheets as he thrusted his hips against Eren’s hand. 

“Fuck…you’re good at that.” Swallowing hard, he quickly collected himself. Licking his lips to wet them as he let out a loud moan. He’d expected Eren to be rough with him but he was pleasantly surprised by the smaller male’s actions. Eren switched hands, his left hand much sloppier and it gave Jean different sensation which made him feel even better. 

“Feel good, handsome?” Eren cooed, leaning down to press kisses over Jean’s exposed chest. Pushing the fabric of his shirt out of the way, he flicked his tongue over one of the male’s nipples before sucking gently. One of his large hands went to Eren’s hair to tug gently. 

“Mhm…when do I touch you?” He questioned eagerly, he was obviously enjoying all of the attention Eren was giving him but he wanted to take care of the other male.

“Relax, I wanna take care of you.” Eren muttered, shimmying down further so that he was sitting between the other male’s legs. Reaching for the bottle of lube again, he coated two fingers with it and used his clean hand to push Jean’s leg up a bit to give himself more room. “So…I’m gonna prep you, okay? It might hurt a bit at first but I’ll take care of you I promise.”   
Leaning forward to peck a kiss to the male’s lips Eren went back to what he was doing. Using one finger at first to tease around his entrance, the larger male recoiled at first but slowly eased himself flat against the bed. “You alright?”

“Yeah…just nervous.” Gently working a single finger inside of the male, he kept his eyes fixated on Jean’s facial expressions. Enjoying every whimper and gasp that left his lips. Wiggling his finger gently, he massaged gently at Jean’s thigh with his free hand.

“You’re doing great.” The praise made the slight discomfort easier to ignore. That was until Eren pressed a second finger inside of him. 

“Fuck!” Gasping so hard that he choked on his own spit, Jean sat up straight on his elbows so that he could look down at the smaller male. “This is really uncomfortable. I mean-…it burns! Is it supposed to?” He cringed, watching Eren expectantly. The smaller nodded and let out a frustrated sigh but kept his cool.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be uncomfortable at first but it’ll feel good, I promise.” So Jean obliged, laying back down onto the bed and rutting himself against Eren’s fingers. Turning his head to muffle a jagged moan against the pillow, the blond glanced down at the other male. The brunet was palming himself over his pants as he worked his fingers inside of him gently, the sight was enough to urge Jean to try harder. 

“Think I’m ready for you yet?” He questioned, a flirtatious hint to his voice as he reached out to brush his fingertips over Eren’s chest gently. Even if it was uncomfortable and a little painful, he was enjoying the other’s company. Besides, for the first time he felt content. Being with women was sexually enjoyable but he was always left with unhappiness when the deed was done. It never felt right but with Eren, it was so different. 

“Hm, /maybe/…let me try three fingers-” Eren wiggled a third finger inside gently, holding still for a few seconds to allow him time to adjust. He was becoming impatient but he knew he had to take his time, especially with someone who he assumed had never been with another guy. Jean let out a pained yelp and flinched, his breathing picking up as he adjusted around Eren’s fingers. 

“Fuck…oh fuck.” The pain was dissipating and he was beginning to feel immense pleasure from the way the smaller male was thrusting his fingers into him. “I want you.” He whimpered desperately, his eyes pleading for the other to come closer as he grabbed for his arm and tried to pull him down. Assuming the alcohol was helping with how attached he already felt to Eren, he attempted not to come off as clingy. Pulling his fingers away, he wiped them off on the sheets and shoved his jeans off. Not even bothering to unbutton them beforehand, when his cock sprung free he quickly reached for the lube again and one of the condoms. Once he was ready, Eren positioned himself between Jean’s legs and pressed his length against the other male’s opening until he felt the relieving friction from entering him. Surprisingly, Jean handled him well. Sighing in relief when he felt Eren’s entire length inside of him, he leaned forward to pull the small male into a passionate kiss. 

“You’re so tight!” His voice was more high pitch than before and he sounded just as desperate as Jean. Eagerly kissing the other, he let both of his hands go to his cheeks to hold him in place. The blond rolled his hips in circles to take in more length than before, reaching between their bodies he touched himself in motion with Eren’s thrusts. “That’s it. Touch yourself for me…” 

“Fuck, Eren! You feel good..!” Pressing his thumb over the tip of his cock, he teased the small dab of precum over his shaft for lubrication. His eyes rolled, mostly from pleasure but partially from how drunk he was. “I’m close already…” He whispered quietly, mildly embarrassed that he was so close.

“Don’t worry…me too.” Eren stood on his knees, lifting Jean’s legs up so that he could bury his cock deeper inside of the other male. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He repeated, mixing Jean’s name in with the series of curses as he came hard into the male. His thrusts became jagged and his entire body tensed up as he hit his orgasm. Finally falling beside the large male when he’d finished, he replaced Jean’s hand with his own so that he could finish him off. Panting tiredly, he silenced himself by biting at his neck until he’d left a couple welts against his skin. 

“You’re so good with your hands…well your entire body honestly. Fuck, you make me feel so good.”

“Show me…cum for me.” Falling quiet, Jean looked into the other male’s eyes. Seconds later, he was coming hard into Eren’s hand. He bit his lip to silence the moans threatening to escape. He’d never felt more satisfied as he did in this moment, with a guy he felt so normal and safe. Like he didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. Yet he wasn’t sure whether it was simply from the gay sex or more so from the man that made him feel so protected and relaxed. After a few seconds of silence, Eren wiped his hands off before sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around Jean.

“So…that was good.” 

“Amazing actually.” The brunet corrected, humming quietly as he let his eyes fall shut. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

“Yeah…me too.” One of Eren’s hands brushed through Jean’s hair before moving to massage his neck. “You’re so gentle. I never expected it from someone who seems so eager to fight.” He thought about the comment for a second before his lips curved into a smile. 

“Jean…you’re beautiful. I could never be rough with you when you open up to me like this. We may not know each other…at all. But I feel comfortable with you.” 

“You’re really great, Eren.”

“I mean...I’d be rough with you if you’re into that. But, only if you want.” Jean smiled, letting out a yawn and shutting his eyes.

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

“I think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
